Dead Wolf
by Dawn walker wolf
Summary: Sebastian now is living the best life in the new pack, but now the nightmares of his past pack come back to haunt him, more like one wolf that wants his body. Now Sebastian must protect everyone he knows from becoming the victims like his old pack. But will he able to confront his old nightmares?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story of Sebastian's past, before he joined the Western/Eastern Pack.**

1 month has passed since the joining of the West and East packs, all thanks to one special wolf, Sebastian. He used to be a lone wolf, before that he lived in a pack, but he didn't call it a pack for what he was working in.

Now he was living the great life, with new friends, new places, and a new chance to find love. He recently encountered a strange attack in his old pack that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

But he had never told anyone, not every Humphrey, that he helped create something that would destroy the lives of hundreds of wolves.

He hoped his past wouldn't follow him to his new pack, for he would become once again, a lone wolf.

Now, our wolf is now sleeping in his new den, a walk away from Humphrey's and Kate's den since they became a couple.

But inside the cave, Sebastian started tossing and turning all around, sweating and breathing heavily from what he could tell is a past nightmare.

"No . . ." He mumbled.

"Get away . . . no, Vanessa!" Sebastian yelled to himself.

"_You made me kill myself"_

"_You brought me into this"_

"_We must be reborn"_

"_Make us whole"_

"No!"

"_Make us whole"_

"NO!"

"_Make us whole"_

NO!"

"_Make . . . us . . .Whole!"_

"Please"

"_MAKE US WHOLE!"_

"NO!" Sebastian shouted out loud.

"Sebastian!" Humphrey yelled out. Sebastian panted as he looked around to see Humphrey and Kate next to him confused.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked. "You looked like you had a horrible nightmare" Sebastian just breathing one time.

"Yeah, just a horrible nightmare" Sebastian said.

"Who was this Vanessa girl?" Humphrey asked.

"Nobody Humphrey . . ." Sebastian spoke but then saw a black shadowed female wolf coming in behind Humphrey and Kate, with glowing red eyes. But then in an orange flash it disappeared.

"It's Nobody"

**A/N: What is going on?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: if any of you guys are keeping track of my recent stories with Sebastian, well bad news. Some virus got into my account and deleted the stories that I keep publishing. But that will happen no longer. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as the other ones you read.**

Sebastian had trouble falling asleep after his real life nightmare encounter. He stayed awake until he got the will to head outside and enjoy his time in the pack. He looked around, he saw couples cuddling, pups running and playing, Omegas trying to entertain Alphas, The alphas trying to get away from the omegas, and seeing a shooting star in the sky.

"Good to see that you're awake finally" came a voice. Sebastian turned around to see Humphrey and Kate walking up to them. Sebastian just smiled. "Yeah, but the nightmare is still there. But, I can still get on with that day" Sebastian said.

"Hey come on man, at least you can enjoy the shooting star up in the daytime sky" Humphrey said pointing towards the sky.

"Wait a minute, it's daytime. There isn't any shooting stars!" Sebastian quickly looked at them before looking back towards the shooting star. Some wolves around them were caught by the attention of the shooting star.

It flew towards the East, before crashing and exploding in the forest around it. "This isn't good" Kate said. "We need to check that out" Sebastian said taking off running at the crash site. "Hey Sebastian man, wait up" Humphrey said with Kate behind him.

Many of the Alphas dropped what they were doing and went to check on the crash site.

Sebastian, Kate, and Humphrey finally made it to the crash site of the shooting star, soon seeing many wolves of the pack surrounding it. The three soon stopped to see the star inside big hole, about 10 feet deep.

Then they soon find one of the wolves, Candu, walking up the hole and back onto the ledge. Soon Winston came out of the crowd. "What have you found Candu?" Winston asked.

"Check this out sir" Candu pulled out a small sharp edge black rock with red markings all over it. "Some sort of space rock" He said. "Bring it here" Winston said.

"Candu?" Winston said again. Candu just sat there looking at the rock. "Hey, buddy?" Hutch said. Candu couldn't hear a word they were saying; somehow the rock was speaking to him, like whispering to him. Then a flash of red light flashed on him as he dropped the rock.

"Candu, what's wrong?" Winston asked. "Oww, I just got a bad headache" Candu said. "What a strange thing just happened, right Sebastian?" Humphrey said. But Sebastian just sat there looking at the rock.

Sebastian kept looking at it for several more minutes before Winston spoke up.

"Everyone, just return to you what you were doing and fear nothing here." Winston was then about to pick up the rock before Sebastian interrupted.

"SIR!" He yelled. "What is it Sebastian?" He asked. "Don't you think you should carry that thing inside something? It came from space, so you may not know what that thing is cable of doing" Sebastian just smiled nervously.

"You're right, someone bring me a hollow log" Winston ordered. Then a wolf came out of the crowd carrying a small hollow log cup and handed it Winston. Soon he picked it up and quickly tossed it inside the log cup.

"Everyone, return back home" Winston said, taking the log cup with him.

Soon everyone was slowly returning home to the pack grounds. As for Sebastian, he walked straight back towards his den. There, he walked towards the back of the den started digging a hole, soon in a while he pulls out a bag mad out of large leaves.

He unwraps the leaves and reveals a futuristic laser weapon, which almost looked like a pistol for humans, but it was known as a Plasma Cutter. Then, Sebastian puts down the Plasma Cutter and pulls out a metal mask.

The mask was build to cover the top of muzzle, face and around his ears, with a metal piece on top of the nose area, also having cool and strange black designs all around.

"Never thought I would be wearing this again" Sebastian said to himself.

"_Sebastian. . ."_

Sebastian closed his eyes and tried to ignore the voice.

"_Why did you kill me Sebastian? Why did you do this to me?"_

"Shut up, just shut up!" Sebastian yelled.

"_Make us whole Sebastian"_

"You're not real, you can't hurt me! You can't make me do anything!" Sebastian yelled again.

"_MAKE US WHOLE!"_

Sebastian then dropped the metal mask and fell to his stomach crying the life out of his eyes. He had never cried so much in his life, not since, his girlfriend died.

His girlfriend. . . Vanessa

**A/N: something , or someone is trying to get into Sebastian's head. But why?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: yeah, keep yourself updated of this Vanessa wolf girl, this story may surprised you near in the future. Let's begin. . . **

"AAHHHHHHH"

A screaming blasted out the forest of Jasper and attracted everyone's attention for their duties. Sebastian ran out of his den and looked around from hearing the scream coming in. He saw wolves running in the direction of the scream; this gave Sebastian the motive to join in the situation.

He soon passed Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lilly, Hutch, Tony, Eve, and Winston, who were heading to the source of the scream. Sebastian could only fear the worse as he got near the source of the scream.

Within several minutes, Sebastian got into a clearing of part of the territory, where he was devastated by what he saw. 3 bodies on the floor, covered in blood.

A female wolf, which looked like a mother to him because he saw two other pups next to her with their necks sliced open, and a blood trail leaded to his right. But he looked to his right, and saw nothing there. So Sebastian quickly walked over to the dead bodies to investigate.

"Who could have done this?" Sebastian asked himself.

Just then, a shadow appeared behind Sebastian, who quickly turned around to see Candu jumping onto him. Sebastian grabbed onto Candu's arms, which in one of them had a long sharp rock with blood stains.

"She's here Sebastian! See her!" Candu yelled to him. He face looked like he had gone through a heart attack. With his wide open eyes and messed up fur. "What is wrong with you Candu?" Sebastian yelled back at him.

"Make us whole Sebastian!" Candu yelled at him. Sebastian's eyes widen in shock from what Candu just said. Soon everyone came in to see the fight between the two wolves. Winston couldn't do anything without Candu doing something to hurt Sebastian.

"She wants out bodies Sebastian, make us whole!" Candu yelled again. "Candu, it's me Sebastian" Sebastian yelled back at him.

Sebastian, now knowing what he had to do, fought back against his friend. "I'm sorry buddy" Sebastian said grabbing the rock and grabbing Candu's neck. "MAKE US WHOLE. . ." Candu was cut off when Sebastian jammed the rock into the side of his head.

"Oh jeez. . ." Candu said falling to his knees, then falling to his stomach, finally dead. Sebastian just breathed heavily from what he just did to his fellow wolf.

"Sebastian. . ." Kate said. Everyone just looked at him. Then he looked at everyone, with fear. "I'm sorry. . ." "You killed one of us" Hutch snarled as he leaped at Sebastian.

Sebastian grabbed Hutch in midair and pinned him down before he could pin him down. "I had to do it, he's infected!" Sebastian yelled out. Everyone started mumbling and whispering. "What do you mean, he was infected?" Winston asked.

"That rock Candu found at the crash site, that was a piece of. . ." Sebastian stopped talking when he was about to bring up something of his old pack.

"A piece of what?" Humphrey asked. Sebastian took a breather and let Hutch up to his feet, then joining with the others who were watching him. "A piece of, The Marker" Sebastian said out loud.

"What the heck is The Marker?" Garth asked. Sebastian sat down and looked at everyone. "Back in my old pack, we were a more advanced pack than any other packs in the world. We were planning to make a way to extend the life time and make them mortal. I was a person help create The Marker, it was an alien piece that was from space. . ." Sebastian pointed towards the sky, which everyone did and looked back at Sebastian.

"And well, I also had a girlfriend that worked a lead to working on first creating and starting on making every wolf immortal" Sebastian said.

"That girl, I'm guessing, was your girlfriend" Humphrey said. "Can you let me finish Humphrey?" Sebastian said. Humphrey just nodded. "She was beautiful, and smart. He had the best and most beautiful black fur any female could have, that's why I fell in love with her. But something happened"

Sebastian almost let out a tear just quickly held it in.

"I convinced her to become the first wolf to be part of the whole project, and it all went in a horrible way. She became infected with The Marker and went crazy and soon everyone except me, I was able to escape. I had to fight my way out and finally escape, not before me seeing sights of my girlfriend of making me join her" Sebastian then started letting a tear out one of a time.

"I managed to fight her off, and nearly killed her to escape" Sebastian then dropped to the floor and started letting out so many tears.

"You killed your own girlfriend?" Lilly asked.

"Infected girlfriend" Sebastian said as he continued crying like a sad pup.

"So what does have to do with what just happened?" Eve asked. "It's happening again, the outbreak!" Sebastian yelled.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"The outbreak had started.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm running out of time here. I need lots of reviews, 5 for another chapter in the next 4 days. Hope this story is getting you all excited.**

"This has got to be a joke? Sebastian just killed Candu right now!" Hutch yelled for everyone to hear. Some mumbles went around. "This is not joke, we are all in danger! We need to prepare for the outbreak. . ." Sebastian was beginning to argue back when more orange flashes came into his eye sight, where he saw Vanessa, covered in blood.

He watched her walking towards him. "Become one of us Sebastian" Vanessa said in a loud whisper with her eyes flashing bright red. "No, no!" Sebastian yelled.

"We need to keep him away from everyone sir" Garth said looking at Sebastian yelling at no one. "Guys, he's getting nightmares from his old pack, that's driving him insane" Humphrey stepped in front of them trying to keep Sebastian safe.

Winston only watched as Sebastian grunting and grabbing his head, showing that he was indeed crazy. "Get him in an empty den, keep him under control until further notice" Winston said out loud as two Alphas came out of the crowd and grabbed both Sebastian's arms.

"No! You don't understand. . . She'll kill all of us, we need to prepare! The outbreak has already started. . ." Sebastian was quickly dragged away by the Alphas while everyone watched him get taken away. "As for everyone here, go back home. But please, keep your guard up" Winston ordered.

Everyone started heading back towards their homes. Winston then stopped Hutch before he could leave. "Get some Alphas to get Candu's body to bury, but for you right now: I need you to go check out that den with the space rock we found earlier" Winston then walked away.

Hutch nodded and then walked off leaving Winston alone.

Sebastian stopped struggling with the two Alphas as they took him into an empty den and dropped him in the back, before the alphas walked back outside. "_I always said I will find you, you and everyone in this pack will die! Make us whole Sebastian, MAKE US WHOLE!"_

Sebastian covered his ears and tried to ignore more of Vanessa's threats. "You're dead, the dead can't talk to me! You need to leave me alone!" Sebastian yelled towards the roof of the den.

"Wait, the marker piece!" Sebastian realized that Candu got possessed by the piece of The Marker, he needed to destroy it before anyone else got killed. He then ran towards the front of the den, but he was stopped by the two alphas.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of them asked. "Please let me out, the lives of the packs are at stake" Sebastian said but couldn't get through the two wolves. "You are not allowed to leave this den until further notice by Winston" The other wolf said.

"You got to let out now. . ." Sebastian was suddenly punched in the face and fell backwards and passing out from the blow. "Hope that will calm him down for a while" The first alpha said before returning to guarding.

Hutch walked across the main field of the pack, and soon found the den of where the space rock was stored. He paused for a minute, thinking about what Sebastian said earlier about the rock. But Hutch shook off the thought and walked inside.

There in front of him, he was the rock on top of a pile of dirt. Hutch walked up to it and looked at it closer. "Why would he say this rock would be dangerous?" Hutch asked as he waved his paw over the top of it.

"It's just a plain old rock. . ." Hutch was suddenly stopped when he started hearing loud fast whispers coming into his head. He saw a bright flash of Orange, right as he saw a black female wolf walk up to him with its eyes flashing red.

Hutch was scared out of his mind but couldn't look away and kept staring at the wolf.

As all this was happening, Tony came walking into the den. "Hey Hutch" Tony said. Another orange flash went into Hutch's head and made him drop his head and then picking up a sharp long rock. "Hutch are you ok, Winston told me to check up on you" Tony said walking closer to him.

Hutch was breathing heavily.

"Hutch, is everything all right. . ." Tony was cut off when Hutch spun around and held the sharp rock high above. "Hutch, what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"She wants out bodies, our blood, our flesh!" Hutch said. He then ripped open his skin with his own claws on his arm. Tony started backing away.

"What are you talking about Hutch? What's gotten into you?" Tony was now at the entrance of the den. "Her, tony" Hutch said. "Her? Who?" Tony asked.

"Help us be reborn Tony" Hutch said holding the rock closer to him.

"What?"

"MAKE. . . US. . . WHOLE!" Hutch whispered out loud as he sliced his own neck open with the rock all the way in front of the his neck. Tony was shocked to witness Hutch doing this.

Hutch fell to the ground, puking up a handful of blood, before falling down and bleeding out to death.

"Sebastian was right"

**A/N: now is it getting to anyone now?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey guys, I now got 3 days left before I leave to Mexico. The recent Christmas story won't be updated until after I get back, hopefully before Christmas is over. So now enjoy the continuing tale of Dead Wolf**

"Sir, we got another one dead" Said an alpha bringing in a dead omega, who had a large sharp tree branch lodged from the bottom of his jaw and out the top of the head, already dead with seconds. The alpha brought in the omega and laid him down next to another dead omega, who struck his own paw into his own throat.

The dead wolves who strangely committed suicide in the past half hour were bring brought into a large cave where Winston and Eve stood by.

"We just lost another 3 Alphas sir" An alpha wolf came into the cave with other wolves bringing more dead inside. Eve watched as the dead kept piling up. "Winston dear, we need to find the source of what's going on with increasing deaths" Eve said looking at him.

Winston just stood quiet. "I suppose you're right dear, I can't let my own pack die by our own paws." Winston said, just as his daughters and their mates came inside. "Dad, you got hear us out" Kate said.

"We all have been talking and, we think Sebastian may have been right about this outbreak that's killing everyone here. He might know how to stop all this." Garth said.

"We killed Candu!" Winston said in a frightening voice. "He was infected by the space rock, I mean The Marker piece and that's what's spreading around and killing everyone" Humphrey shouted out loud, making everyone stop what they were doing.

"How did you know. . ." Winston asked but he was cut off by Lilly. "He told us earlier. "Sir!" Said yet another alpha wolf. Winston looked over towards him. Then the wolf carried in the one wolf he didn't expect: Hutch.

"No. . ." Winston whispered.

As the wolf brought in Hutch's body, Tony came in behind, covered in blood on his chest. "How?" Winston asked. "I walked in, he was infected. . . he killed himself right in front of me, his blood is on me" Tony said wiping the dried blood off.

Winston closed his eyes then opened them. "Do not let anyone else near The Marker rock piece, get everyone to a clear area until my orders" He said. Soon all the wolves around began to clear out other wolves in the pack.

"Tony" Winston said. "Go find Sebastian and bring him to me, make sure he stays alive" With that, Tony took off to find Sebastian as Winston and everyone left the cave of the dead. But none of them stayed to see a huge wolf-bat creature crawl onto a dead omega and sticking a long large spear into the brain area.

Sebastian had more flashes of Vanessa coming towards him with her piercing red flashing eyes, whispering to him: _Make, us, WHOLE!_

Sebastian tried to run away but Vanessa came out from every direction. He wanted his body.

"Sebastian!" shouted a voice.

Sebastian was being shook awake by Tony, behind him the two alphas that were on guard committed suicide. Sebastian blinked his eyes open several times. The Tony snapped his paw fingers. "Sebastian, get up. You were right, the outbreak has started" Tony said holding his shoulders.

Then he heard a faint growling outside and screeching. "Ok Sebastian listen, I know we didn't listen to you but you got to trust us ok? Listen, we are in terrible danger. ." Tony was suddenly cut off when a long thin stick like arm stabbed right through Tony in the heart.

Then from behind a wolf which it's legs were now wings, grabbed Tony while still holding on Sebastian's shoulder, stabbed another stick arm into his head, then pulling it out and flying away outside again. Sebastian just sat there watching the whole thing.

"It's happening again" He said to himself.

Then, little tentacles came out of the hole that went into Tony's brain. Then Tony gritted his jaws as a long sharp bloody sword like arm came out of Tony's left shoulder blade, then another coming in the right.

Then Tony looked like he was gonna vomit, but instead the skin and fur covering his throat blew open, revealing the veins and muscles, and the same thing happened to his face, as he lower jaw split into two and became like upside down fangs.

Tony then looked at Sebastian still in his paws and screeched really loud at him, when Sebastian head butts Tony and runs outside the den.

Tony was dead, he was now Necrowolf

Then Sebastian hears more growling around him as he sees wolves being infected by the bat-wolf creature and also being attacked by more Necrowolves.

Sebastian ran towards his den and hide against the wall hoping nothing followed or saw him. "Looks like it's time to handle this mess again" Sebastian said to himself.

He went to the back of the den, where his gear he left still there and grabbed a long device which he laid on his back against his spine. The device then attached itself against Sebastian and a long blue line appeared on the top edge.

He then grabbed the Plasma Cutter pistol and cocked the barrel of it.

"Time to end all of this for good" Sebastian said as the device on his back pulled out more metal pieces and pieced together a mask over his face, and his eye holes flashed a bright blue light.

**A/N: figured anything out from anywhere? Anyone? Well leave your reviews in and I'll get back to this soon. Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ohh boy everyone, that was the biggest trip I have ever been to in my life. Well now that I'm here I hope to give you all more chapters of dead wolf as I want more reviews coming from everyone.**

"RUN, EVERYONE RUN!" Winston yelled out, just a Necrowolf came out of the tree lines next to him and jumped onto a running Alpha and brutally stabs him in the head with its blades.

Many of the other wolves ran pass the Necrowolf, only to have a few of them jump on them slice them into pieces.

Scar was standing next to an entrance of a large rock cave as he watched many wolves run in fear to safety from the deadly outbreak. "Is everyone inside?" Winston asked as he saw Eve walk inside with the others.

"It looks like almost everyone made it here alright. . ." Scar was cut off when a large blade stabs right through her heart area. Winston jumps back from the sudden attack as he watched a wolf-bat creature stabs another blade into her head, instantly bring out two tentacle blades and transforming her into a Necrowolf.

Winston runs up to the wolf-bat and punches it away from Scar too late, which triggers Scar to screech and jump onto Winston. "Winston no!" Eve screamed in fear. Winston struggled to break free, but it was no use.

He looked up to see Scar rise up one of the blades, ready to kill him. Winston widens his eyes as he sees his death coming when it's all interrupted by a bright blue blast.

The blade is shot off Scar and she screeches in pain as she gets off Winston, only to have her head blown off, then her front legs, then her back legs.

Winston gets up breathing heavily and looks at the dismembered Necrowolf Scar. He then looks up to see a black wolf wearing strange metal armor around him and holding a weapon of some sort with blue lines coming out of it.

"Are you ok Winston?" The black wolf asked, in a slightly deep voice. "How do you know my name?" Winston asked.

Just then, a small rock hits the side of the wolf, then another hits his muzzle. "Ow, what the. . ." The wolf says looking to his right, seeing Humphrey throwing rocks at him. "Get away from him psycho!" Humphrey yelled.

The last rock hits the wolf in the face.

"Ouch, Humphrey stop, it's me, Sebastian!" Sebastian yelled out annoyed.

Humphrey stopped and dropped the rocks, just as Garth, Lilly, and Kate came behind him. "Wait? Sebastian?" Kate asked. Sebastian walked over to them, as the RIG device on his back retracts his mask and reveals his face.

"Surprised?" Sebastian asked. Everyone nodded. "Where did you get that stuff?" Lilly asked. "How else did you think I survived the Necrowolf outbreak in my old pack?" Sebastian asked. "And with that also?" Humphrey asked, pointing to his Plasma cutter weapon.

"Yep, these things can only die if you dismember them, piece by piece!" Sebastian cocked the cutter and made a rising whirling noise.

"Well, we're glad to have you here, we just got more wolves dying while you were gone" Winston said as he looked at dead Scar. "Next time someone dies, burn their bodies. That's the only way to slow down the infection" Sebastian said.

"We'll keep that in mind next time" Humphrey said, not seeing another Necrowolf growling and coming right behind him running. "Humphrey, duck!" Sebastian yelled. Lilly, Garth, and Kate jumped out of the way.

"Duck? Where?" Humphrey asked confused.

"Son of a. . . Get down!" Sebastian yelled, pointing his weapon at the Necrowolf, only to have the ammo empty. "Dang, plan B then" Sebastian said as he looked to his left to see a long sharp tree branch. He then held out his left paw and a light blue ball formed around it.

Then the branch was lifted up and into the air. "Eat this" Sebastian said. He moved the branch in front of him and trusted his paw forward, which sent the branch straight into the heart of the Necrowolf, throwing against a tree and died.

"What was that?" Winston asked. "Tele-paws, lets you control and move things around with your paw, and even use them as weapons" Sebastian explained as he cocked his cutter again which made it fully loaded again.

"So you can control anything with thing?" Garth asked tapping the device on Sebastian's left paw. "Exactly" Sebastian answered.

Just then, the ground shook. "What was that?" Lilly asked, moving over next to Garth.

The ground shook again, but louder.

"I don't like the sound of that" Humphrey said, with Kate moving to his side.

Once more, the ground shook, than a faint roaring sound was heard.

"Oh no . . ." Sebastian said.

"What?" Garth asked. "It's the one thing I had to deal with getting out of the old pack . . . and it isn't a wolf" Sebastian activated his mask and formed around his face.

"Then what was it?" Humphrey asked.

"Necrobear" Sebastian said.

Then, out of nowhere, the trees behind the wolves were crushed down, which made Sebastian turn around and look to see a bear, the claws extended out 7 inches, the lower jaws split in two into fangs, the top teeth extended to 6 inches long, the right arm was a long bloody tentacle with a claw at the end, and the eyes were glowing red.

"Not again. . ." Sebastian said.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey everyone, it's me again! So anyway I was gonna have this story go up to 20 chapters but I got other things to take care off at home, so yeah sorry. For the record, I'm not getting as many reviews as I thought I would. But here it is, the next chapter of Dead Wolf!**

Necrobear opened his large sharp jaws and let out the loudest, ear shattering, ground rumbling screech ever heard. It even pushed away a few alphas nearby. Sebastian covered himself with his arms as the Necrobear finished screeching.

"Get everyone inside" Sebastian yelled back. He raised his Plasma cutter and aimed at the mouth of the Necrobear when it's right arm, which was a tentacle that has a bright yellow bubble form in the middle, raised up and swung towards Sebastian.

"Damn" He said, jumping and rolling to the right side. Then, he was about to make a run towards the large cave everyone was hiding in.

But just as Sebastian was about to run, the tentacle grabbed Sebastian's back legs and swung him around like a rag doll. "Sebastian!" Humphrey yelled. "I hate. . . it when. . . it does this!" Sebastian said as he was swung around and soon thrown to the ground.

Sebastian then looks in front to see the Necrobear crouch down, and then, it leaped in the air towards him. "Sebastian, get out of there!" Winston shouted. But he didn't move.

Sebastian lifted his left paw and it started to glow blue, and with a quick trust, the blue light quickly blasted onto the Necrobear. That's when the Necrobear was completely blue and somehow it was still in the air in slow motion.

Thinking quickly, Sebastian then got up to his feet and began blasting off the tentacle, then the left arm, then it's back legs, then the head, and finally the mid-section of the whole body.

Soon the Necrobear was starting to speed up and the blue color was fading away. Right there, it resume to normal speed, only to drop down to the ground dead by the blasts of the Plasma Cutter.

Blood splatter everywhere as the body hit the ground, even covering part of Sebastian. "I hate that every time" He said. "Sebastian" Winston called. Sebastian looked back at him before looking back at the dead Necrobear and then looking around before running back inside the cave.

As he entered, a few alphas closed the entrance off large pieces of rocks. Inside, many wolves, Alphas, Omegas, and pups were inside scared, worried, and looking for loved ones.

"How many made it?" Sebastian asked as his mask retracted from his face. "Out of 70 wolves, only 58 made it here, including you" Winston answered.

"Damn it" Sebastian said. "It isn't your fault Sebastian, we weren't prepared for this" Winston said putting his paw on his shoulder. "You're right sir, we should be grateful for everyone who did made it" Sebastian said as he looked at everyone everywhere.

"So, what's the plan?" Garth asked walking up to him. "You do you mean?" Sebastian asked. "You must have something to could fix this whole outbreak, right?" Kate said. "Actually, no I don't!" Sebastian said.

"So there's no plan?" Humphrey asked. "No" Sebatian said.

"Help?"

"No"

"An escape route?"

"NO"

"Anything?"

"NO, there's no help coming!" Sebastian shouted.

Everyone stepped back from him. "We're on our own from this point on. We have to fight our way out!" Sebastian then walked over to a rock, where he placed his Plasma cutter and took our two bottles of P.C ammo.

"Then how did you ever survive the last outbreak?" Lilly asked. "Same thing as I told you. . . I fought my way out" Sebastian then slipped in the ammo bottles. "Is that all?" Garth asked.

"Well actually, not all of it" Sebastian said. "What do you mean?" Humphrey asked. "At one point on my escape, the Necrowolves didn't step one step closer to me when I got to the Marker" Sebastian cocked the Plasma cutter.

"The big rock you told us about?" Humphrey asked. "Yes, it seems it has some sort of a affect on them.i don't know how exactly, but it repels them very easily" Sebastian then put the weapon on his side, just as a device on his shoulder started blinking red.

"Wait guys, I think someone is trying to contact us" Sebastian said as he pulled off the device and placed on a rock and turned the speaker on, just as everyone in the pack inside the cave came to listen.

That's when the device started making static noises.

"_Ho. . .w I wonder what you are. . ."_

"Hello?" Sebastian. The audio then came in clear.

___"Up above the world so high,__  
__Like a diamond in the sky!___

_When the blazing sun is gone,__  
__When he nothing shines upon,__  
__Then you show your little light,__  
__Twinkle, twinkle, all the night"_

Whatever song this was, it was sung by a female voice, almost close to Sebastian's girlfriend's voice. But it was more in a motherly tone.

That's when Sebastian grabbed the device and threw it to the ground, destroying it into pieces. "There" He said.__

_"Then the traveller in the dark,"_

The voice came back, but this time, it sounded like it someone was singing it in the cave that they were in. This freaked everyone out.

___"Thanks you for your tiny spark,__  
__He could not see which way to go,__  
__If you did not twinkle so.___

_In the dark blue sky you keep,__  
__And often through my curtains peep,__  
__For you never shut your eye,__  
__Till the sun is in the sky.___

_As your bright and tiny spark,__  
__Lights the traveller in the dark,—__  
__Though I know not what you _are,  
_Twinkle, twinkle, little star."_

**A/N: What the heck was that all about?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_**Transmission to Author: Fail. **_

Sunset came the next day, but it still was a horror time for everyone in the pack.

Sebastian moved the rock blocking the cave entrance out of the way and poked his head outside. He looked to his left, nothing. He looked to his right, nothing. But that nothing were many dead dismembered bodies of wolves and dead Necrowolves.

Sebastian then walked back into the cave and cocked his Plasma Cutter. This woke up Winston, who was sleeping with Eve next to Humphrey and Kate, along with Lilly and Garth all together. Everyone else inside the pack was barley waking up or still sleeping.

"Sebastain? What are you doing?" Winston asked as he stood up and stretched. "I'm going out and finding the Marker and destroying it" Sebastian said.

"Are you insane? This is a suicide mission. You won't make it back" Winston said, now getting everyone waking up and seeing the conversation between the two wolves. "Don't think of anything to get me out of it, I'm going and stopping this outbreak before it infects the entire park of Jasper" Sebastian said walking towards the door.

Winston walked up behind him and grabbed him by his shoulder. "Sir, I would appreciate it if you let go of my armor" Sebastian said, near on the verge of fighting back against his leader. "You are not going out there by yourself. I'm ordering you not to" Winston said.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulder violently and faced him. "Order all you want Winston! I'm going out if you like it or not!" Sebastian yelled in his face. Winston stood there shocked.

"Please Sebastian, you can't do this, you'll die" Lilly said walking up to him. "Then I'll die trying" Sebastian walked towards the entrance. "I won't let this outbreak kill of you, I'm don't be responsible for the deaths of innocent lives! I'm doing this alone. . ." Sebastian was cut off when from the rock at the entrance was suddenly blown to bits.

Then, from the outside came a Wolf, about a size bigger then Garth, with Necrowolf shoulder spears came crashing through the door and, from the mouth came a long tentacle which grabbed Sebastian by his legs and dragged him.

"Sebastian!" Everyone yelled. Sebastian tried shooting at the Necrowolf, but it kept moving from side to side, making it hard to get a good aim. The Necrowolf's spears then stabbed on the right side of Sebastian, then the left.

Sebastian kept moving from side to side trying to escape. Then, just as the Necrowolf was about to stab Sebastian in the head, a green blast lit up the cave entrance.

Everyone covered their eyes as another green blast came in and both Spears of the Necrowolf were gone. Sebastian looked around, only to see another green blast blow off the tentacle holding him and dropping him to the floor.

Sebastian looked up and watched the Necrowolf get blasted to bits from behind until the firing stopped. Everyone looked at the entrance to see Dark gray wolf coming in with silver streaks on his back, wearing Dark forest green armor, similar to Sebastian's, only the eye lenses was one light green line for the eyes.

The wolf was holding was Sebastian recognized as a Tri-shot SMG with green laser dots.

"Need to help from an old friend Sebastian?" The wolf asked. He walked in towards him. "Do I know you?" Sebastian asked. "Still don't remember me huh man?" The wolf asked. "You look familiar. . ." Sebastian said, just as the Wolf's mask retracted, revealing the face.

"Robert?" Sebastian asked. "Long time, no see" Robert smiled as he put his SMG away on his back. The two wolves walked up to each other and did a fist grab then a fist bump. "I thought . . . you died in the last outbreak . ." Sebastian said.

"Nah, I was able to escape with my life and had no problem taking care of these punks" Robert said looking at the dead Necrowolf behind him. "Sebastian, who is this?" Winston asked. "Oh Winston, this is a friend of mine, Robert. An engineer of the Marker, same as me" Sebastian said.

"We didn't think he would survive as well" Robert said. Sebastian's head tilted. "We?" He asked. "Oh yeah, there's someone else who made it out alive that you may know of" Robert moved to the side from the direction of the entrance, revealing a female in front of them. She was as big as Kate, but she had gold fur with black fur on her paws and black strips running down her back.

She also had golden eyes like Kate.

Sebastian's eyes widen in the sight on this female. "Katelyn?" Sebastian said.

The female, Katelyn, looked at Sebastian's direction, who was holding a yellow colored Plasma Cutter. She put away her weapon and slowly walked towards Sebastian. "You're alive?" They both said in unison.

Katelyn quickly went up and hugged Sebastian, crying onto his shoulder. "Oh my god, I'm so happy that you're alive" Katelyn said between sobs. Sebastian just looked at everyone and then just hugged her back, rubbing her back.

"I'm happy that you're alive too" Sebastian said. "I found her inside her den inside a secret room where she said she's been hiding for three days after the outbreak. She assumed you were dead because she couldn't find you" Robert said.

"But now, I'm glad to finally have found you Sebastian" Katelyn said rubbed the top of her head on his lower jaw, where he just blushed. That's when this caught everyone's attention. "She's just a friend guys, don't think the other way" Sebastian said.

Katelyn just walked back away from her friend and dropped her ears. "Hey Katelyn, come on I didn't mean that. I'm glad you're still alive. I'm actually happy" Sebastian said. Katelyn smiled back. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other" She said. "Yeah it has" Sebastian said.

"So I'm guessing you're not going after the Marker alone huh?" Humphrey asked. "Wait, the marker is here? I thought it was destroyed?" Katelyn said.

"I thought so too, but now it's made its way here, and now trying to destroy my new home" Sebastian said. "So what's the game plan now?" Robert asked. "You up for a little outbreak reunion?" Sebastian asked Katelyn.

"I don't see why not" Katelyn said, pulling out her yellow plasma cutter. Everyone behind them just stood there in amazement. "A girl Necrowolf killer, nice!" Garth said.

"So are you ready for this?" Sebastian asked her. "Oh yeah, ready" Katelyn answered.

**A/N: **_**Make. . . us . . . whole. . . **_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Guys . . .they want our help. . . make all of it reborn. . . make us whole. . . **

"Guys, I think I got something!" Robert said. His RIG device showed a screen in front of him which displayed the map of all of Jasper Park. Then zoomed in the exact location of where they were on the map.

"I'm picking up a strong signal coming from the main grounds of this territory. A very strong signal" Robert said. Just then, they saw many red dots suddenly appearing on the spot of the signal and quickly headed towards their direction.

"Whatever it is, many of them are heading this way!" Sebastian said turning around behind him, seeing many Necrowolves, all of them black and red colored, running towards them. Robert's screen disappeared and he brought out his SMG and aimed.

Katelyn did the same and aimed next to Sebastian. "Where the heck are these things coming from?" She asked. She then blasted away a leg of one of them and then blasted off the head, where it died. "Let's worry about not letting these things killing us and everyone else" Robert said spraying bullets at 5 Necrowolves.

Sebastian turned around to see Humphrey, Kate, and everyone else just standing there. "Guys, you need to get out of here. This is too dangerous" Sebastian said, who just in time turned around and blew off the spears of a Necrowolf.

But right at that moment, another Necrowolf jumped onto Sebastian, knocking away his Plasma Cutter. Sebastian punched and clawed the Necrowolf In the face but had little effect. Katelyn and Robert could have helped him but they were busy keeping away the incoming enemies.

"Get this punk off of me!" Sebastian yelled, pushing away his face by his neck. Right there, the Necrowolf's head was suddenly blasted open and fell off of Sebastian. Blood splattered on his face.

He looked up to see Humphrey holding the Plasma Cutter and breathing heavily. "Dang Humphrey. . . nice aim" Sebastian said, slowly taking away his weapon from him.

Robert and Katelyn were just finished killing the Necrowolves and turned around just to see Humphrey with the weapon. "Not even trained and you got a nice shot on your first try" Katelyn said.

"Guys, there's something you need to see" Robert said. He displayed the map again, but this time he zoomed in on the signal they saw and Robert pressed a few buttons on his RIG device.

"Oh my god. . ." He said. "What is it?" Sebastian said. "You guys are gonna call me crazy. . . but it's here!" Robert said with his eyes widen. "You don't mean. . ." "The Marker is here?!" Katelyn interrupted Sebastian.

"That big rock is here in our home?" Kate said. "I'm afraid so. . . We got to destroy it now!" Sebastian said cocking his P.C.

"_NO Sebastian! YOU WILL MAKE US REBORN!" _Vanessa's voice screamed into his head. Sebastian grunted in pain and held his head and then screamed loud from the words. "Sebastian!" Katelyn yelled running to him.

"Shut up. . .shut up Vanessa, you're dead!" Sebastian yelled out loud. "What's going on with him?" Winston asked. "He must be suffering from major Dementia!" Robert said. That's when Sebastian gasped and breathed heavily and blinked his eyes several times.

"What the heck just happened?" He asked. "You have a serious case of Dementia! You must've got it from getting contact of the Marker" Robert said. "This thing is hurting my head . . . this is why we must destroy it!" Sebastian said.

"Well we want to help!" Lilly said. "Lilly, I'm sorry but are you crazy? This is too dangerous!" Garth said. "We need to help them, this is happening in our home" Lilly argued back to her mate.

Everyone just stood there silent and then that's when they heard rustling in the bushes nearby. Everyone turned to see Claw come out, covered in blood, and holding a head-less pup. "Claw. . ." Garth said.

"Make. . . us. . .whole. . . make. . .us. . .reborn!" Claw yelled out, then holding a Laser –like Chainsaw to his neck, then slicing his own head off his body, then falling down dead.

"Ok, that's enough sense for us" Kate said. Robert walked over to the laser chainsaw and turned it off and walked back to everyone.

"Here" He said handing Humphrey the laser chainsaw. "Wait, I don't know how. . ." Humphrey said but Robert interrupted. "You shot that Necrowolf with one good shot, I'm sure you can use this easily to cut the punks well" Robert said.

"You will be staying here with everyone, we three are going to be that Marker and finally destroying it once and for all" Sebastian said. Humphrey looked at everyone then looked at the laser chainsaw in his paws.

"Ok. . . but it's for my mate and her family" Humphrey said smiling. "Great, we have a good game plan!" Katelyn said. "Uh guys, we do have one problem" Robert said.

"What is it now?" Sebastian said. "We don't have any of the source 9 explosive to destroy the Marker" Robert said. "Anything else?" Sebastian asked. "Yeah, the only explosives that are still around are back at Marker site 0!" He said.

"Marker site 0, But that place. . ." Katelyn spoke but Sebastian spoke up. "Is the place of the old pack, the pack of the first outbreak" He said with fear in his voice.

**A/N: they want us. . . **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Guys, guys if you're reading this, Dawn Walker Wolf is dead! The Marker infected him and now I had to kill him. So now I have to write the rest of that story. Now I'm gonna write this chapter in my POV. I'm sorry guys, I know you all liked this author but he's gone forever. So. . . . hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**R.I.P Dawn walker Wolf**

Sebastian's POV

I walked over to Robert. He was working on his mobile Transporter that could take one wolf to anywhere they choose. What he chose: The old pack.

"I'm not so sure I can go through with this" I said to Robert. "We'll be watching you man" Robert said. Then I hear Katelyn walking up behind me and placing something on my shoulder of my RIG. "What's this?" I asked.

"It's a camera; we will stay here while you go into Marker Site 0. We'll guide you all the way until you find those explosives" Katelyn said. She then walked over to the side of the cave and placed a small device on the wall, which displayed a large screen that showed the camera that I had on my shoulder was seeing.

"I don't know still. . . I might not make it out alive" I said. Katelyn walked over to me. "Hey Sebastian, look at me" She said. I looked at her in the eyes. "You will make it out alive; I know you're a strong wolf. I believe you will make it" Katelyn said smiling.

Then she leaned in and gave me a warm hug, which I returned back to her. Then Humphrey and everyone else came up to me and Katelyn. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kate asked. "I have to; more wolves will die unless we do something. Those explosives will take it all out" I said to here.

"Just be careful Sebastian" Lilly said, hugging me. "As long as I have this" I pulled out my Plasma Cutter "I will be fine" Everyone just smiled. "Sebastian" I turned around to see Robert placing down the transporting device on the ground.

"It's time" He said. Then the device lit up and beamed a large blue orb on top of it. "Good luck" Katelyn said. "I sure will need it" I said. I crouched down, then ran towards the blue orb, and jumped.

_FLASH_

In a bright light, I fall to the ground hard. I shake my head off and looked around. The forest trees looked dead. _"Sebastian, did you make it?" _Katelyn said over my RIG Line. "Yeah, I'm here. Dang this place is dead" I said to her.

"_Just head up north, you will get to the main ground very soon" _Katelyn said. "I'm on it" I said to her. I then start walking towards the main grounds. The trees and grass have all lost their color, the more of the dead color.

That's when I see blood stains on the trees. I close my eyes and keep walking. As I'm walking, I step in something moist and sticky, I look down to see dried up blood. "Jeez" I only muttered out.

I wipe off the blood off my paw and keep walking. That's when I see a clearing up ahead. I make a run for it and then stop. The main grounds. . .

Dead wolves were everywhere.

Many wolves were male, female, and pups too. I saw so many of them with their organs hanging out of their bodies. Their bones were ripped out; some were even hanging out of their sockets.

I looked over towards the trees and saw many wolves hanging from their necks by vines. Most of them had their bottom halves ripped off.

But the most thing I saw, were the dead Necrowolves. But these Necrowolves were different from the ones in Jasper Park, these ones had extra arms growing out of their stomachs, their forearms were in the shape of the spears, and their lower jaws were gone.

I then looked at the ground, all stained with blood, seeing strange symbols that looked the same as the ones on the Marker. _"Oh my gosh, it must be a nightmare walking through there" _Katelyn said. "Its way worst then a nightmare" I said back to her.

"_Sebastian, there should be a den up ahead pass the main grounds, the explosives should be there" _Robert said over the RIG line. "Copy that" I said. I shuttered just taking the first step. I walked forward, avoiding the dead bodies I saw.

"_Sebastian. . ." _Vanessa came into my head again. "_It's been too long Sebastian, you think avoiding this it will make all go away. Mistakes never go away Sebastian. You can never run away from the blood, the bodies, and the terror that was unleashed. You can never run away from me!" _

I shook my head and Vanessa's voice went away. That's when I realized I was in front of the main den. I looked around, not seeing one bit a life. I walked into the main den, where three dead bodies laid, my pack leader, his mate, and her daughter. Their necks were sliced open.

The pack leader then wrote on the wall in his blood 'God forgive us' before I saw his body with his neck sliced open.

I looked away, only to see the explosives under a rock. I lifted the rock and saw three blue tubes tired together. "Guys, I got. Repeat, I found them" I said over the RIG line. _"Nice work, now get out of there quickly, I'll transport you back here in a few minutes. Get to a clear spot outside the pack. . ." _I didn't hear what Robert said when something grabbed me from behind.

I pushed away whoever it was to see the pack leader with orange eyes. "Make us whole!" He hissed. Then his mate and daughter came stumbling towards me. I ran outside like there was no tomorrow.

But just as I came across a dead Necrowolf, it suddenly jumped me, missing me, and growled.

Then, more dead Necrowolves came stumbling with their limbs towards me. "Get the heck away from me" I yelled, pulling out my Plasma Cutter and blasting them away. That only pushed them back as they got up and walked towards me again.

"Son of a. . ." I then ran past them and jumped over a dead body, only for it to grab my leg and pull me. "Make us whole Sebastian" The dead wolf said. I kicked it away from me.

Then I saw more dead wolves coming towards me, all saying 'Make us whole'. I had no other choice but to blast them to bits with my Plasma Cutter. That only made them come to me more as their dismembered bodies came crawling to me.

I ran even faster away from the rising dead wolves I recently killed. "Robert, get me out of here now!" I yelled to him. _"Dang the device is not working, I'll have you out of there in a few minutes don't worry" _he said.

I ran out of the main grounds and back into the forest and dodged trees and rocks, trying to get out of Marker site 0 as fast as I could. "Come on man, I want to get out of here right no. . ." I was cut off when in a flash of orange light. . .

. . . Vanessa grabbed me by the throat!

"There you are!" She yelled in a demon like voice. Then the lifted me up in the air and then slammed me in to a tree to the left. "What am I Sebastian? Your friend? Your lover? Why do you keep on fighting me knowing that you're the one that killed me?!" Vanessa then slammed me into the tree on the right.

"You can never run from you're mistake Sebastian! You can never run away from me!" The Vanessa lifted me up in the air and choked me even hard.

I couldn't breathe, she was gonna kill me right here.

"Answer me! Why are fighting me?!" She yelled at me.

I didn't know what to do: Admit why I did to her, or fight back

**A/N: Answer it guys, what do I do:**

**Fight back?**

**Or **

**Admit to causing Vanessa's death?**

**Choice before it's too late!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Previously on Dead Wolf. . . **

Sebastian ran even faster away from the rising dead wolves he recently killed. "Robert, get me out of here now!" he yelled to him. _"Dang the device is not working, I'll have you out of there in a few minutes don't worry" _he said.

He ran out of the main grounds and back into the forest and dodged trees and rocks, trying to get out of Marker site 0 as fast as he could. "Come on man, I want to get out of here right no. . ." he was cut off when in a flash of orange light. . .

. . . Vanessa grabbed him by the throat!

"There you are!" She yelled in a demon like voice. Then the lifted Sebastian up in the air and then slammed him in to a tree to the left. "What am I Sebastian? Your friend? Your lover? Why do you keep on fighting me knowing that you're the one that killed me?!" Vanessa then slammed him into the tree on the right.

"You can never run from you're mistake Sebastian! You can never run away from me!" The Vanessa lifted me up in the air and choked him even hard.

He couldn't breathe, she was gonna kill him right here.

"Answer me! Why are you fighting me?!" She yelled at him.

**Viewer's choice: Fight back**

"You're nothing to me!" He shouted back. "You're dead to me! You can't hurt me . . . you're not real, you can never hurt me! I hate you Vanessa, I want you to just die!" Sebastian yelled out at her face.

"Wrong!" Vanessa yelled back to him.

Right in an instant, Vanessa used the might in her paw holding Sebastian and crushed his windpipe, and she broke his neck.

Sebastian was dead. His head was tilted to the side in a horrible angle. Blood was coming out of his mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head.

The blue light on his RIG soon quickly went to yellow, then to red. That's when the red light disappeared and a heartbeat flat line was heard: Sebastian was officially dead.

"_SEBASTIAN!" _Katelyn screamed over the RIG line.

"Pathetic wolf" Vanessa said.

**A/N: Nice work guys, you killed Sebastian. The next chapter will show what should have happened. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: How the story choice should have gone and will go on from here.**

Sebastian ran even faster away from the rising dead wolves he recently killed. "Robert, get me out of here now!" he yelled to him. _"Dang the device is not working, I'll have you out of there in a few minutes don't worry" _he said.

He ran out of the main grounds and back into the forest and dodged trees and rocks, trying to get out of Marker site 0 as fast as he could. "Come on man, I want to get out of here right no. . ." he was cut off when in a flash of orange light. . .

. . . Vanessa grabbed him by the throat!

"There you are!" She yelled in a demon like voice. Then the lifted Sebastian up in the air and then slammed him in to a tree to the left. "What am I Sebastian? Your friend? Your lover? Why do you keep on fighting me knowing that you're the one that killed me?!" Vanessa then slammed him into the tree on the right.

"You can never run from you're mistake Sebastian! You can never run away from me!" The Vanessa lifted me up in the air and choked him even hard.

He couldn't breathe, she was gonna kill him right here.

"Answer me! Why are you fighting me?!" She yelled at him.

**Sebastian's choice: Admit guilt**

"WHY?!" Screamed Vanessa.

Sebastian stopped struggling and looked at Vanessa into her bloody red demon eyes. "Because . . . I don't want to admit you're dead" Sebastian said.

Vanessa slightly loosened her grip. "You meant the world to me. . . remembering that you were dead would always tear me apart inside. Fighting against your death was the only thing keeping you from letting me move on"

Vanessa then dropped Sebastian to the ground. And then, in an instant, Vanessa's eyes soon flashed from Red, to brown. She looked up at him.

"I can't go on living like this Vanessa, no more" Sebastian said, right as he fell to the ground and started crying. _"Sebastian, what's going on? We'll get you out of there soon" _Katelyn said over the RIG line.

Vanessa lifted Sebastian's head up and looked into his eyes. "Why did you kill me?" she asked. "I wanted the best for you, give you what you really want" Sebastian said with tears in his eyes.

"You can give me what I really want Sebastian, I want you" Vanessa said wiping away his tears. "How?" He asked. "Join me. . . . Make us whole" Vanessa said. Sebastian then turned his head away and away from Vanessa.

"I can't. . ." He said. "Join me Sebastian, just make us whole and we can be together" Vanessa said. "NO! This outbreak has killed many of my friends. I want to end all this now" Sebastian said.

"No. . . join me, my love" Vanessa said. "No. . . All this must end now" Sebastian said. Then Vanessa's eyes slowly faded to red again. "Please" She asked.

Sebastian then closed his eyes, and let out tears run down his check before his mask retracted and covered his face again. "I'm sorry, my love" Sebastian then pulled out his Plasma Cutter and quickly, turned around and blasted Vanessa.

The blast then sent out a bright light and Sebastian saw symbols that were on the marker and floated around him before he heard Necrowolves coming behind him.

Another Necrowolf jumped in front of him, which he blasted the head off, that splattered blood on his body and his suit. "_Sebastian, we're sending you back in 15 seconds!"_ Robert yelled over the RIG line.

Sebastian just heard him and continued blasting away more Necrowolves, as if this were his last stand. Soon, in a bright blue light, Sebastian disappeared.

_FLASH_

Sebastian soon was thrown onto the ground of the cave back in Jasper Park. Everyone around him moved back as he arrived. He was also almost covered in blood of the infected. Sebastian just breathed heavily as Robert came up to him.

"Dang man, we thought we lost you there for a minute. Did you get the explosives?" He asked. Sebastian growled, got up to his paws, and slammed the explosives onto Robert's chest. "I got them, ok?!" Sebastian snapped.

"Hey buddy, you alright there?" Humphrey came up asking. "Get off me Humphrey! I don't need you omega comfort!" Sebastian snapped at him.

"Hey man, you really need to calm down!" Garth said. "Don't touch me alpha!" Sebastian snapped again. "What's wrong with you?" Kate asked. "No, the question is: What's wrong with you Kate?!" Sebastian then growled at her.

That's when Lilly came besides him. "Sebastian, you're starting to get me worried" She said. "Oh don't think about doing your little turtle tricks, thinking that'll cheer me up" Sebastian moved right past Lilly, who tucked her tail in between her legs.

"Sebastian, what is going on with you?" Katelyn asked, putting a paw on his shoulder. "What's wrong with me?! Really?! A month ago, I had to escape hell in the old pack! I had to kill my pack leader, his family! I had to kill Alphas, Omegas, Pups, families! I had to end their lives as they turned into Necrowolves! From that time till now, I have had nightmares of me ending their lives instead of helping them! This is not me! I'm not a killer, I'm just a normal wolf who wants a normal life, instead, I killed up to today: 129 wolves! 129!"

Sebastian has tears in his eyes, pouring out like a waterfall. His eyes were then turning red from the constant crying. "It's all topped off when I had to kill my own girlfriend! I was gonna ask her to marry me the day after she was the first up to the marker!" Sebastian the dropped to his stomach and covered his eyes.

Then he pulled out his Plasma Cutter and threw it over to the wall of the cave.

"I should just die right now. . ." Sebastian said.

**A/N: That Dementia has really got me screwed up, oh yeah this is Sebastian still writing this.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, it's still me Sebastian. Dawn walker is still dead and still is a Necrowolf. I read his journal, and he wants to write the ending today. So this is the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Just to help you all, all this is based from Dead Space 2, the best horror game that will ever posses your mind. So leave a nice review and hope you all enjoy the final chapter. **

Sebastian laid against the cave wall, just letting tears out his eyes. His damaged eyes from seeing the nightmare he caused 1 month ago. He just sat there silent, after he return from the old pack and snapped at everyone when he returned.

"I just to end it all. . ." He said. "It's not your fault" Sebastian heard a voice. He turned to see Winston walking up to him. "What?" He asked. "It's not your fault Sebastian. None of this is not your fault" Winston then sat in front of him.

"It is my fault sir. . ." Eve then came up to him and hushed him with her paw. "Shh, none of this is your fault. You're only helping getting rid of this problem." Even then smiled, not a treating smile, but a warm smile.

"But I snapped at everyone. . ." Sebastian said but Kate interrupted him. "It's only because your dementia is messing up your mind. We know it's hard to take it the deaths of wolves you knew, we completely understand" She said.

"Even if your dead, crazy girlfriend is still trying to kill you" Humphrey said, right as he got elbowed in the side by Kate. "I guess" Sebastian said. That when Lilly popped her head out from behind Kate. "Lilly" Sebastian said.

Lilly scooted more back behind Kate. "I'm . . . sorry I snapped at you. My mind is just messed up right now, that everyone came to me at a bad time" He said. Lilly moved out more. "I like your turtle impression, they make me laugh" Sebastian smiled at her.

"Thanks Sebastian" Lilly said in her innocent voice tone. "So, you feel ready to end this nightmare for good?" Katelyn asked walking up to him. "I want to end it for good, for everyone. For you" Sebastian said.

He put a lot of enthuses on 'you', making Katelyn turn her head away, making her blush. "Now just tell Robert to give me the explosives and I'll be on my way" Sebastian said as he looked around for his friend. "Where. . . where is he?" He asked.

"Robert understood how much your mind was messed up, so he . . . went out alone. . .to find the Marker and destroy it" Katelyn let out a small nervous chuckle.

"WHAT?!" Sebastian yelled in shock. Just then, a screen popped up in front of his from his RIG, which displayed Robert on the other line. "Sebastian!" He yelled. "Robert, are you crazy?!" Sebastian asked him.

"Well I wanted to make things easier, so I slipped out and I'm near the mark. . . Holy. . ." Robert could only say as everyone watched him looking up. "What is it?" Kate asked.

The camera showing Robert moved over in front of him, revealing a giant black, sharp, twisted rock with red symbols on it. "Is that. . ."Sebastian could only say before he heard a screech sound on Robert's line. "Uh oh, they found me" Robert shouted as he ran off, with the camera following him.

"Robert, get out of there!" Katelyn yelled. Then the camera shut off but the displayed a picture of Robert, then a auto line which recorded his voice, and the Life line of his RIG. "Robert. . ."Sebastian could only say.

Everyone then heard a loud screeching sound, and then heard Robert's scream. Right there, his RIG went from Blue, to yellow, to red. The screen went out. "He's gonna die out there!" Sebastian said.

"We're here to help too" Winston said, just as many Alphas and a few Omegas coming in from behind him. "So are we" Humphrey said as he powered up the Laser chainsaw. "Ok, I think we can win this, guys" Sebastian smiled.

Just then, a pup came out of the crowd, and pulled out Sebastian's Plasma Cutter and dragged it to him. The pup lifted it up and held it up for Sebastian. Sebastian just smiled and took the weapon. "Get our home back Mr. Sebastian" The pup said.

"You can count on that kid" Sebastian said as he cocked the weapon and walked outside. The sun was setting. "We got to hurry, time is running out" Sebastian said.

"The Marker is at the valley grounds. Everyone, move out!" Sebastian commanded as he took off into the forest, everyone following, including Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, and Katelyn.

**Sometime later**

Sebastian scouted ahead to make sure there weren't any Necrowolves, but only found dead bodies everywhere and blood. "I guess we're not the only one's heading to the Marker" Sebastian said.

"I just hope Robert made it out alive" Katelyn said.

"Oh my god. . ." Sebastian said. Everyone came up behind him, where he was standing at a cliff. Everyone joined in the sight, surprised. "Is that. . ." Garth asked.

"The Marker" Sebastian finished. In the middle of the valley, there stood the Black Marker Robert encountered. "You got to destroy that?" Humphrey asked. "Yes my friend" Sebastian answered. That's when they heard growling behind them.

They all turned around to see far ahead, Necrowolves coming at them. "We'll never make it to the Marker in time" Sebastian said. "No, we won't. But you will" Katelyn said. Sebastian was confused. "Use your RIG suit, your flight rockets." Katelyn said.

"Are you saying I have to. . ." "Fly there" Katelyn finished Sebastian's sentence.

"We'll hold them off" Garth said. Sebastian nodded his head and then pressed a few buttons on his RIG and that's when little rocket's appeared on his shoulder and on his back legs.

"Good luck Sebastian" Katelyn said. The next thing surprised Sebastian and everyone else. Katelyn leaned in and gave a warn kiss on his cheek. Sebastian blushed from what just happened. "Oh, uh. . . Thanks Katelyn" Sebastian said.

With small thinking, Sebastian quickly gave a kiss on her cheek. Katelyn was speechless.

"Alright, here we go!" Sebastian said, as the rockets on him began to fire up.

Sebastian sprinted off and jumped off the edge of the cliff, which at that point his rockets activated and sent him flying through the air and headed towards the Marker.

"He's awesome" Lilly said. "Yeah" Katelyn said. "He sure is, but him flying around like that in his suit. . . it sure does turn me on!" Lilly widen her eyes.

**Meanwhile**

Sebastian finally landed feet away from the Marker. That's when he saw the explosives on the ground covered in blood. "I really hope Robert got out of this ok. . ." Sebastian ran towards the Explosives when out of nowhere, a metal spear was fired and shot right through his left shoulder.

Sebastian dropped his Plasma Cutter from the hit. Then he looked up to see a figure coming up to him. It was Robert, with half of his face gone. "The power of this Marker must never be destroyed!" He yelled.

Sebastian is now convinced that Dementia got into Robert's head. Sebastian quickly pulled out the spear in his shoulder and threw it to the side. He looked to see Robert holding a Javelin Spear Shooter gun. Then Robert cocked the weapon and shot another spear into Sebastian's left paw.

He pulled it out his paw with little strength and threw it out as well. "I won't let you throw all this away!" Sebastian looked up to se Robert in front of him and was about to shoot him in the face.

But Sebastian acted quickly and jumped to the side, grabbed Robert's arm holding the weapon, breaking it releasing the weapon, and Sebastian moved it around so that he was holding it and shot a spear right through Robert's throat.

Robert fell to his knees and chocked on the spear in his throat. Sebastian then walked behind him and cocked the weapon. "I'm sorry" He said, firing one blast and blew off a part of Robert's brain.

Robert was dead.

Sebastian then dropped the spear shooter and turned around to see. . .

.

.

.

Katelyn standing in front of the Marker.

"Katelyn? How did you get here so fast?" Sebastian asked. "I managed to get away and make it here to help you" She said. "But how. . ." Sebastian was cut off by Katelyn. "I love you Sebastian. I always have"

Katelyn then walked up to Sebastian and embraced him in a big hug. Sebastian then hugged her back. "Sebastian!" He heard a voice.

Sebastian turned around to see Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, and. . . .Katelyn?

"What the . . .?" Sebastian could only say. "Time to die" Sebastian turned his head to see himself hugged Vanessa. Vanessa then pushed away Sebastian, suddenly she opened her mouth and let out a ear splitting scream, which then blasted into a bright white light.

Everyone else covered their eyes as they opened them to see the whole forest dark green, like it was in some sort of dark void. The all looked to see Sebastian by himself.

Sebastian looked around to see everything in a dark place. "You body is the last for us to be reborn, the makers must be absorbed!" Vanessa shouted in her demon voice, but was no where seen.

"The Makers? You mean me? But the Marker can easily be destroyed" Sebastian shouted back. "Not if we can consume you first" Vanessa then appeared far in front of Sebastian with her eyes red.

"No. . .NO! This ends now!" Sebastian said as he cocked his weapon.

"FUCK YOU!" He shouted, blasting once at Vanessa, which made her scream in pain. "AND FUCK YOUR MARKER!" Sebastian blasted again at her, then a bright yellow light appeared. In the place of the marker, a giant yellow orange bubble appeared.

Sebastian then started firing at it rapidly. Then after several shots, the Marker reappeared. At the same time Vanessa appeared again.

That's when Sebastian looked around him to see Necrowolves, the size of pups, come running at him. Sebastian blasted each one away. "You all will be made one! Make us whole" Vanessa said.

Sebastian continued to shoot away the Necrowolves before reloading. He looked up to see Vanessa walking up to him slowly. Soon he finished and blasted at her several times, which made her scream in pain.

She disappeared, and the insides of the Marker appeared again. Sebastian kept firing until one of the Necrowolves jumped on his back. Sebastian angrily grabbed it and threw it to the ground, and stepping on the head.

The Marker flashed and appeared normal again. "Give up Sebastian" Vanessa said. "FUCK YOU!" Sebastian yelled at her, firing one last blast.

That blast shot at her powerfully.

Then the Marker Disappeared and soon the symbols on it started floating in circles and then went back to the center. Then, in a one bright flash, everything just went blank.

Sebastian found himself on the ground, seeing everything back to normal. The skies were clear, the birds were chirping, and the Marker that once stood there in the valley was gone, so was Vanessa.

Everyone in the pack came out of the forest and witnessed the greatest battle defeated by one wolf.

Katelyn ran up to Sebastian, who took a seat down and dropped his Plasma Cutter. Katelyn put her paw on his shoulder. "Is it over?" Kate asked walking up to the two. "It's finally over" Sebastian said as he saw Robert's dead body to his left.

Then Sebastian looked down and closed his eyes, before falling to the ground. Everyone ran up to his aid. Katelyn saw his RIG was blinking red. "We got to get him to the healer" Katelyn said, just on the verge of crying.

"Ok, am I the only one seeing this?" Humphrey asked. Everyone around them to see a shocking sight: Candu, Hutch, Robert, Claw, Scar, and just about everyone who had been killed in the outbreak suddenly come back to life, as if nothing happened.

Robert got up to his paws and grunted. "Damn that hurt" He said. "Sebastian!" he yelled, seeing his friend on the ground. "He did it?" He asked. "It's over finally" Katelyn said, resting her body on Sebastian's injured body.

_Several days have passed since the outbreak. Everyone is Jasper Park returned to their normal lives. The rock piece of the Marker was destroyed by Robert. _

_Vanessa has never returned back into Sebastian's head and he managed to recover. Robert also had a family that he left t help with the outbreak and return back to them two days later._

_._

_._

_._

_Katelyn also revealed to the pack and to Sebastian her love for him, which he returned back a day after the outbreak ended._

_**Somewhere in the forest**_

Humphrey was right now playing berry ball with Garth when they lost it in the forest. Humphrey went out to go look for it.

But as he saw the berry ball and went to go grab it. Something grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a hug. This hug felt strange to Humphrey because he was being hugged off the ground and he felt fur against him.

"Oh Mr. Huffy, I'm so glad I found you" Said a female voice.

Humphrey looked up to see a wolf face, but this wolf was standing on it's hind legs, it was wearing a ripped pair of jeans, a ripped shirt and brown hair.

"Jessica?!" Humphrey asked in fear and shock.

**A/N: There you have it everyone. That's the end of the Necrowolf outbreak story. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did reading. And I bet none of you were expecting that at the ending, did you?**

**Sebastian signing off**


End file.
